Would you go out with me?
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Kid's been feeling so empty lately, so he asks his friend Soul for some advice and comfort, to which leads to a turn of events. One shot fiction, yaoi, SoulxKid


**After watching Soul Eater, I felt compelled to make pairings. One of my favorites were SoulxKid. Adding on to the vast collection of Soul Eater yaois, I present this to you.**

**Enjoy ze lemons! One shot fiction.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater, but damn, I wished I did.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

It was just another day for Death the Kid. His black suit was lint free, his hair was combed to perfection (aside from that bothersome three white lines on the side of his head), and everything was aligned at just the right angle. But why did he feel so empty? So lonely? Sure, he had friends in DWMA and he had Liz and Patty, but it just didn't seem like enough nowadays. He wanted someone to share his life with, his OCD, someone to put up with him and vice versa.

He wanted a relationship.

Looking up at the sky, gold eyes glowing, he wandered aimlessly until he made his way to Soul and Maka's house. Outside was a sleeping black cat with a witch's hat on her head. He ignored it and made his way to his friends' house. He knocked twice on the door. Nobody answered. He sighed and kicked down the door with just one move. He entered the household when Soul came bursting out of his room, wearing his pajamas. "Kid, what the hell?! Maka's going to kill me for this!" Kid looked at him emotionless and then hung his head low. "I'm sorry, Soul. I just really needed to talk to someone about something." Almost suddenly, Soul looked at him, curious to know what he meant. "H-have a seat, then," as he gestured toward the couch. They both sat down, awkward and unsure of themselves.

"S-Soul?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Have you ever felt empty?"

"Empty...? What do you mean? Can you explain it?"

"I don't know. I just feel really lonely nowadays, even more so than usual, and I don't know why. I feel like I need someone right now. Like I have to be near someone I really care about, or I'll feel sick."

Soul finally understood what he meant. He relaxed and put his feet on the coffee table while saying, "You mean you wanna be in a relationship? That's cool, finally Death the Kid is ready to date a girl. So who's the lucky lady? Liz? Patty?"

Kid looked at the scythe with confusion and slight disgust, "No, Soul, it's neither of them." Liz and Patty were really pretty, but it just wouldn't work out with either of them. Liz is too much of a scaredy-cat and Patty's just so immature, it's impossible to keep up with her.

"Really? Hm. How do you think you're gonna get rid the feeling, then?"

"I-I don't know. It's stupid to think like this anyways."

"It's really not. You're just ready to give yourself to someone as they would give themselves to you. The feeling you want to have is called love, Kid. I'm really rooting for you, though. Hey, do you want some tea?"

Kid stared at the floor for a few seconds, analyzing Soul's words. "Yeah, sure."

The sharped-tooth boy stood up and smirked "Sure, I'll be back in a while, just hang in there, okay?"

~Meanwhile in the Kitchen~

He closed the kitchen door behind him and started to pant heavily _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! My heart's beating so fast. My hands are shaking...why are they shaking? Why am I feeling so nervous, it's so uncool. Gotta focus, gotta make tea for Kid.'_

"SHIT!"

Kid ran into the kitchen, to see the boiling water all over Soul's hand and whimpering in pain. Kid ran quickly throughout the entire house before finding bandages and cloth to wrap Soul's burned hand. They sat back on the couch and Kid said, "Jeez, Soul, you're such a klutz."

"Shut up and finish already." Little did Kid know, Soul was trembling underneath Kid's touch. His hands felt smooth and soft as they brushed against his own. He cursed Kid for being so cute.

When Kid finished bandaging, he admired his perfect technique and then he looked directly into Soul's crimson-red eyes and inched closer and closer to his face, and he kissed Maka's scythe. It was quick, but gentle. Soul wasn't angry, he couldn't be.

He loved him.

Kid quickly blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He covered his mouth and tried standing up, but Soul mad him sit down. "S-Soul?" The scythe said nothing, he only kissed Kid again. It was passionate and loving, the kind that would make your heart burst because it felt right. "Mmm...mnnh..." the Death Prince groaned, having felt such happiness and feeling whole again, his heart fluttering as Soul's hands nestled through his black and white hair. Kid wove his finger's through Soul's hair and was surprised by how amazingly soft it felt. It looked spiky all the time, so he was never really sure. A tent began forming in Soul's pants, and he felt excited and exhilarated. Who knew just kissing such an incredible looking guy would get you so bothered so quick? They pulled away from the intense makeout, their lips coated with saliva, and their shirts slightly fumbled with.

"Can we go to my room now?"

"Y-yeah." That being said, Soul picked up the shinigami bridal-style, carrying him to his bedroom, locking the door behind them and laid on the bed, Soul taking off his black t-shirt and jeans, tossing them haphazardly on the floor, while Kid folded his clothes as he took them off. Soul was in his boxers and impatient that his lover was going so damn slow. He couldn't wait anymore, as he wrapped his arms around Kid tightly, and forced him onto the pillows. "No, wait I gotta fold-" "No you don't. Kid, please, let me do this." Kid's heart beat intensely, and he nodded yes, He was hard as hell, also.

Kid and Soul both took off their boxers and started kissing once more, but Soul's hand was heading in another direction. With that being said, he started pumping the shinigami and french kissing him as well, which turned Kid on so much. Pre-cum started dripping from the tip, he began being so excited that Soul was giving him such intensity, little did he know what would happen in the moments to come. Soul's hand was covered with Kid's pre-cum, to which Soul licked sexily, enough to make Kid shudder. Soul whispered into Kid's ear "Don't you want me to make you feel good, Kid? Don't you want my heat pressed into you and have you call out my name? Can you imagine my cock inside your tight hole, throbbing restlessly?"

Kid could imagine Soul doing such naughty things to him and it made him so hot and bothered. Soul laid Kid on the bed and got on top of him, then trailed his way down by licking and sucking parts of his milky white body. The scythe stopped at the Death Prince's tight hole and then inserted one finger, two, three...Kid was howling at such pain. It felt like stabbing and constricting. He tightened up around Soul's fingers while Soul kissed him and urged him to relax. Kid wasn't too pleased, but he'd do it for Soul. So he relaxed and let Soul's fingers work their magic. He felt Soul hit the prostate gland and panted "Yes! Please! More! It feels so good! Please!" The scythe smiled, "Looks I found it." He made Kid get on his hands and knees, and slowly, he worked his way into Kid.

Kid didn't like it at all. It hurt so badly, he was yelling out, begging Soul to stop. He was too big for Kid, it felt like Soul was going to wreck him. Soul kissed Kid and asked him to stop crying, to calm down and it would be better. Soul said this before, but he was right, so once more, Soul pushed his cock into Kid, while Kid cried out into a pillow, also biting on it. It felt so...warm inside Kid. "Kid...I think I'm gonna melt...you feel so good. It's so warm." With that comment, he began thrusting into Kid, first slowly, so Kid could get accustomed to Soul's size, then Kid began really enjoying it. He began calling out "Faster Soul, please faster! It feels s-so good! Harder!" Soul was turned on by the Death Prince screaming out his name, he complied and went faster. He moved his hands to Kid's cock and pumped it furiously, and Kid, with a heavy blush screamed out "Soul, it... feels... so.. intense! I'm gonna..." He barely got his words out as he orgasmed all over the bed and on Soul's hand. The sudden constriction on Soul's dick became too much as well, and he came into Kid, hitting it hard and deep. Exhausted, Soul pulled out of Kid and collapsed on the slightly damp (due to sweat and cum) sheets. Kid panted, trying to remember what happened as he was in his euphoric state.

"Soul, that was...amazing."

"I know. I thought so too."

"Soul..."

"Kid..."

"Would you wanna go out with me?"

"Would you wanna go out with me?"

Pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, they chuckled and both said yes to one another, and they were wrapped in each others arms and fell asleep. The black cat was perched onto the window, watching the entire thing unfold and said "So that's why Soul doesn't like me, huh? It all makes sense now!"

The end.

* * *

**Woop, woop! Finished le fiction.  
**

**What did you think, was it very lemony and cute? ^w^ **

**I thought the beginning, fluffy parts were cute. It was originally supposed to be only fluff, but my friend insisted on lemon. Oh, well.**

**Comment, rate and review!**

**Bye, my lovelies!**


End file.
